housefandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Judas
Finding Judas is a third season episode of House which first aired on November 28, 2006. The team treats a young girl who is the subject of much contention between her divorced parents. Meanwhile, Tritter tries to get one of the team to turn on House. Recap While on a ride at an amusement park, a young girl starts screaming in pain. Cameron tries to take a medical history, but the girl's divorced parents can't stop bickering. Meanwhile, House is having fun pointing a laser pointer at Cuddy's head while she meets with donors. She leaves to give House his carefully metered dose of Vicodin. House wants a free standing prescription, but Cuddy refuses. The team is discussing the patient. House bursts in and grabs some spare Vicodin from a Lupus textbook. He thinks the patient is suffering from gallstones and pancreatitis, even though they are unusual in young people. House turns out to be right. The parents argue about whether they should remove the patient's gall bladder. Tritter comes in during his vacation to see Cuddy. Cuddy confronts him about disrupting his doctors' lives. Tritter says its his job to put pressure on people. He claims that no-one has told him the truth and that they had better face up to the fact that House is an addict. He claims doctors are covering up House's addiction, not treating it. House confronts the mother about not removing the gall bladder. The father is for the surgery. House schedules a court hearing to make the father the patient's medical proxy. House testifies that the child might die. Cuddy agrees that House is a jerk, but that he knows what he is talking about. The judge gives the order and they remove the patient's gall bladder. However, after the operation, the girl complains that her skin hurts. Foreman examines her and finds a large rash on her abdomen. House finds his team all on their cell phones. Cameron and Foreman have had their accounts frozen, but Chase's account is still not frozen. The main symptom they can't explain is the rash. House orders an allergy test. House and Wilson confront each other. Chase comes in to report that the patient seems to be allergic to everything. House grabs one of Wilson's peanut butter sandwiches to confirm his theory that it's an infection. He gets the patient to eat it, and she suffers no adverse reaction. House orders antibiotics, but given the risk of reaction, the father refuses. House has another court hearing, but gets the same judge. The judge orders that Cuddy be the patient's medical proxy. Cuddy orders just one antibiotic instead of the broad spectrum House had planned. Tritter questions Foreman about how many pills a day House takes. He offers Foreman a deal - if Foreman testifies, he will Foreman's brother's prison sentence lowered to just two more months. Tritter reminds Foreman about his own criminal history, and how although he and House have had more than one chance, Foreman's brother hasn't. The patient's parents start arguing. Cuddy throws them out of the room because they are giving the patient an anxiety attack. Chase comes in and tells the team his accounts have been frozen at last. Cuddy comes in and tells them the patient is missing. The father had taken the patient, but came back when she became unconscious. House is mad at Cuddy both for not giving the patient full spectrum antibiotics or him more Vicodin. House starts questioning the parents about giving the girl aspirin. They deny it, but the patient was with a baby-sitter before she came in. They decide to treat her for the possibility she has Reye's syndrome. Tritter questions Cameron. He tells her that she probably won't give him up because she's in love with him. He also knows how honest she is, and claims House has changed her. Cameron walks out. The treatment of the patient is going as planned, when they note the patient has a blood clot. They take her to surgery to treat the clot, but her temperature starts to rise. Tritter questions Chase. Chase admits he lied about his accounts being frozen, and that he did it to make it look like he didn't rat out House. Tritter is going to make it look like Chase did squeal on House by acting nice to Chase and making him look cooperative. The team is trying to cool down the patient's body temperature. House is too upset about his Vicodin to be of much help. He finds Cuddy in the shower with the patient trying to cool her down. She has also noticed the rash has spread to the patient's arm. House still thinks it is an infection and that it is Cuddy's fault for not giving her broad spectrum antibiotics. The rash and fever are clearly not the result of treatment. Broad spectrum antibiotics clearly won't work - they have to find the specific infection. The team tells House that all their accounts have been released. Cameron and Foreman suspect Chase has talked, but House doesn't care. Wilson goes to see Cuddy about what House did. Cuddy agrees that House was mean on purpose, which is out of character. Cuddy knows that House is a master of putting people down, and that he directly attacked her about her ability to be a mother, which he has ample opportunity to do before, but didn't. Now she's questioning her ability to be a mother. Nothing is helping the patient. House thinks the only answer is flesh eating bacteria, and the only treatment is amputation of her left arm and leg. When the team challenges House, he becomes enraged. House goes to order the surgery and get the parent's consent. The team discusses House's behavior, and whether it might be due to withdrawal. Chase is fooling around with House's laser pointer, when he thinks about another diagnosis. He goes to House with a diagnosis of erythropoietic protoporphyria, a disease where the body reacts adversely to light. House strikes Chase, knocking him to the floor. However, Chase persists with his diagnosis, which explains all of her symptoms. They cancel the surgery just in time. Cuddy explains the disease to the parents, and that it is genetic. Although the patient will need to be shielded from light, she will live. Chase meets Wilson in the lunch room and tells him how he both diagnosed the patient and that House didn't seem to care that he was right. Wilson goes to meet Tritter and tells him he will need thirty pieces of silver. Category:Episodes